White Liar A Cody Simpson Love Story
by FrontPorchandOneMoreKiss
Summary: Hey, White Liar, truth comes out a little at a time and it spreads just like a fire, slips off of your tongue like turpentine. And I don't know why, White Liar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You Are Such A Five Year Old

•Leilani•

"Come on, Leila, we don't want to be late for science!" My friend, Renee hurried me.

"Ugh, but I do." I said. I hated science with a passion. I was slowly walking to class when all of a sudden, everything went black. Someone had their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who." Spoke a voice with an unforgettable australian accent. I turned around with a huge smile on my face.

"Cody!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around his waist. Cody Simpson had been my best friend ever since he had moved to LA. We met surfing and the only thing that we felt between us a friendship. A BEST friendship. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Leila, it's great to see you." He said, hugging my head with his hands in my hair. He was so much taller than I was. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Cody." I said into his chest. Cody had been gone for 9 months on a tour. His second one with Greyson Chance. Sometimes, it did seem as if we were a couple. Everyone around us thought so. But we knew we were just friends. He broke the hug and took my hand.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." He said.

"Cody, I have sci-"

"You're mom called the school. She told them I was picking you up because of a family thing."

"THANK GOD." I yelled to the sky. Cody chuckled.

"I know, I know, you hate science." He said.

"OMG, You know me so well!" I said, laughing and mimicking the head cheerleader at my school. We went through the office and out to his car. It was nice. New. A light blue convertible corvette. God damn pop star.

"I see you have a new ride!" I said, trying to sound gangster and failing miserably. Cody laughed.

"I miss your weird voices." He said. "Especially the one you sing with."

I loved to sing. And not to brag, I was pretty good. But not good enough to get signed.

"Why, thank you!" I said. I got into his car. "Put the top down!" He rolled the top of the car down and I turned up the radio. It was almost at full volume. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" I yelled. It was an old song, but it was still amazing. "You a dime, so beautiful, top of line, so unusual, words can't define, you're running through my mind all day."

"Aaay!" Cody joined in and smiled, turning the corner and approaching our favorite ice cream parlor. We used to come here every saturday. We came here so much, that the workers knew us by our first names and vice versa. I clapped my hands excitedly. Cody laughed at me and turned the music down.

"You are such a five year old." He said, chuckling.

•Cody•

I parked the car and we both got out. Leilani was smiling like an idiot.

"You know," she started, "I haven't been here since you left." I looked down at her.

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"It's our thing! I can't do it without you!"

"Oh, yeah, huh?" I said. We walked into the parlor. It was the same as we had left it. Just a small cozy little parlor with the ice cream flavors lined up against the wall. It was one of those ice cream parlors where you served yourself and payed by weight. I got myself a scoop of vanilla ice cream while Leilani got a a scoop of chocolate, a scoop of cookie dough, and a scoop of cookies and cream. She always got more than I did. We payed for our ice cream and sat down at a booth.

"So, Simpson, how was the tour?" She asked.

"It was great. So much fun!" I told her.

"But it would have been so much better if I came with you guys." Leila commented.

"Of course." I laughed.

"How's Greyson?"

"Good."

"Alli?"

"Annoying." Leila laughed. "I'm not kidding!" I told her.

"Oh, come on, Cody, you love her." She said.

"I know." I said, chuckling. "What about you? How have you been?"

"Good, I guess." She said, then took a bite of her ice cream, trying to avoid saying anything else.

"You guess?" I asked.

"Well, you know, with Zane." She said.

"Oh." I hated Zane. He was a player and all he did was cheat. I didn't want Leilani with someone like that.

"Yeah."

"What did he do this time?"

"Nothing, it's just hard, you know?" She asked. "Knowing the person you love doesn't love you back." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aw, Lei, come on, don't cry." I said, getting up from my side of the booth and sitting next to her. She wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks.

"I'm not, Cody, I'm fine." She told me.

"I know you enough to know that's a lie, love." I said.

"No, seriously, I'll be fine." She said. She took a bite of her ice cream then put her head on my shoulder.

"If you say so." I said. "But, you know that Zane isn't worth it, right?"

"Yeah, I know, you've told me at least 10 times." She said and giggled. "What was that quote you used to always tell me when this stuff happened?"

"The one that makes you cry isn't worth your tears; the one who is won't make you cry?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one." She said, smiling. "I like that." I smiled and took the last bite of my ice cream.

"Do you wanna go?" Leilani asked.

"We can stay here if you want." I offered.

"No, it's ok, I'll take it home." She said. "Can we go see Alli and Tom?"

"Uh, sure." I said, getting a cap for her ice cream cup.

"Do you not want to go?" She asked.

"No, it's fine, it's just..." I started, heading out of the parlor and to the car.

"Yeaaaaah?" Leila asked, opening the car door. She sat down as I just stood outside of the car.

"Well, Greyson and Alli are like a thing, now." I said. "It's just kinda awkward."

"FINALLY!" She yelled. "They were meant for each other, I just know it. So, Greyson is at your house right now?"

"Yep." I said and jumped in the car.

"Show off." Leila said and smiled. We drove over to my house and walked in, to find Alli and Greyson sucking face in the living room.

"Ew." I said.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so cute together!" Leila cried as they pulled away. Alli and Greyson got up and walked over to us.

"Leilani, I haven't seen you in forever!" Alli said, hugging Leila.

"I know, I missed you!" She replied. She broke the hug with Alli and went over to Greyson.

"Long time, no see, Lei." He said, smiling. "I missed you!" Leila hugged Greyson.

"I missed you, too, Greyson." She said.

"Come on, Lei, let's go upstairs." I said. We started walking upstairs when Alli called up to us.

"You guys love each other!" She said.

"Oh, yeah, totally." Leila said in her weird sarcastic voice. Alli and I laughed and Leila and I went into my room.

"So, anything new?" I asked.

"Well, I dunno. Mary is starting to act kinda bitchy..."

•Leilani•

After our little catching up session, we walked back downstairs to get food. When we reached the living room, Greyson was at the door, kissing Alli goodbye and holding her waist. They were super adorable together. Like, legit adorable.

"Bye, love." Greyson said, pecking her on the lips one more time. "Bye, Cody! Bye, Lei!"

"Bye, Grey!" All three of us said at the same time. I looked at Alli and she was smiling like an idiot. She sat down on the couch and I sat down next to her.

"OH MY GOSH! You guys are adorable. How long has this been going on? Do you love him? Has he told you that he loves you yet? OMG TELL ME EVERYTHING." I said, bouncing up and down on the couch while I babbled on.

"Leila, calm down!" Alli said, giggling. "I'll tell you everything, just calm down."

"I'm outta here." Cody said. "I've heard this story way too many times. Hell, I lived it." He got his food from the kitchen and went back up to his room. I turned back to Alli and smiled, waiting for her story to start.

"Well, it started about a month ago while him and Cody were on tour." She started. "I always overheard them talking about me. Greyson telling Cody that he liked me and asking if he could ask me out. I almost screamed when I heard Greyson say that, to be honest. I've liked him for a long time. I loved how he asked Cody for permission to ask me out. He knew Cody was always overprotective of me. Kind of like how he is with you." I nodded and she continued. "Well, at the show in Boston, Cody and Greyson called me up on stage by surprise. I freaked out. I had no idea what they were doing. When I went onstage, Cody said, "Alli, Greyson has something to ask you." And I knew what that question was, so I was, like, freaking out inside. I was thinking, "Oh shit, he's going to ask me out in front of thousands of people, holy crap.". And Greyson came over to me, took my hand, looked me in the eyes, and said, "Allison Simpson, will you go out with me?" and inside, I died. Seriously. I smiled like a freak and just nodded. He smiled and hugged me, picking me up and twirling me around. It was amazing." I sat there with a grin on my face. I poked Alli's side.

"Yoooou looooooooooooooove himmmmm." I teased.

"Maybe? I don't know, he hasn't told me he loved me yet." Alli said.

"Well, I think he does and he's just waiting for the right time to say it." I told her. Then I realized something. "WAIT, THAT HAPPENED A MONTH AGO?"

"Yeah, about a month ago, why?" Alli asked.

"What day?"

"Uh… the 23rd…" Alli said.

"It's the 18th… I need to talk to Greyson." I said and ran upstairs.

"Leilani, what the hell are you talking about?" Alli called after me. I didn't answer. I ran into Cody's room and shut the door behind me.

"Whoa there, killer." He said, quoting Pretty Little Liars. He knew I loved those books and sat through me reading them out loud numerous amounts of times.

"We have to call Greyson." I told him.

"What? Why?" Cody asked.

"BECAUSE, Cody, it's almost Greyson and Alli's one month anniversary and I need to make sure Greyson does something special!"

"Why?"

"You're kidding me, right? IT'S THEIR ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY." I almost yelled.

"Alright, alright, calm down. We'll call him right now." Cody said. He got his iPhone out – god damn pop star – found Greyson on his contact list and called him.

"Hey, Cody, what's up?" Greyson answered.

"Hey, Grey, it's Leila." I said.

"Oh, hi, Lei. What's going on?"

"You and Alli started a month ago, right?"

"Yeah…"

"What day?"

"The 23rd…"

"And today's the 18th…"

"Our one month anniversary is in 5 days…" He whispered through the phone

"GOOD JOB GREYSON." I said.

"Could you guys help me plan something special?" Greyson asked.

"That is why we called." I said.

"Cody's there, too?" Greyson asked. "He hasn't talked."

"Yeah, he's being silent." I told him. "ANYWAY, do you have any ideas yet?"

"Uh, the beach?"

"Kind of typical." I said.

"Um, dinner?"

"You can just do that on any regular date…" I said. "Do you guys have, like, a special place or anything?"

"We have this one cliff thingy with a cave that we climb up to sometimes."

"Can you see the sunset from it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"PERFECT." I said. "We'll decorate the cave and get a table and two chairs so that you two can have dinner and then you can lie on the cliff and watch the sunset!"

"You're a freaking genius." Greyson said. "This is why I'm friends with you."

"No, you're friends with me because you love me." I told him.

"That's another reason!" He said, laughing. "Thanks, Leilani."

"Anytime, Grey." I said and smiled, even though he couldn't see.

"One thing…"

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna decorate the cave?" He asked. I thought about it for a while and turned to Cody for ideas. He just shrugged.

"Thanks, Cody, that helped." I said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me and I mimicked him.

"Well…" I said to Greyson. "We could get some battery powered twinkle lights and somehow hang them from the top… candles… rose petals… Yeah, that'll work."

"Okay… and what about the food?" He asked. "You know I can't cook."

"Cody and I can cook."

"I DON'T WANNA COOK." Cody whined.

"You're cooking!" I told him. He pouted and flopped on his bed. "You're such a five year old." I said. I could hear Greyson laughing over the phone.

"Thanks, Leila, You're amazing." Greyson said.

"I know!" I said. "And you're welcome."

"We'll talk about it more later, okay?"

"Gotcha." I said. "Bye, Grey!"

"Bye, Leila! Bye, Cody!" Greyson said.

"Bye." Cody mumbled into his pillow.

"He said bye." I told Greyson.

"Okay." He said, laughing. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and threw it at Cody. "Get up, five year old."

"Don't hurt my phone!" He said, grabbing it like it was his own flesh and blood.

"You're almost as protective over your phone as you are with Alli and I." I said.

"It's an iPhone. I have to be protective." He said, throwing a pillow at me.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes and throwing the pillow back.

•Cody•

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" Leila asked.

"I dunno." I answered. "We could… watch a movie?"

"Nah." She answered. " I've seen every movie you own." We sat in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence, since we were only thinking.

"LET'S PLAY KARAOKE!" She exclaimed.

"Okay!" I answered. We went downstairs and hooked up our Karaoke Machine. I ran over to the computer and went on YouTube to download songs onto the machine.

"Whaddya wanna sing?" I asked.

"Um… LITTLE LONDON GIRL." She answered. Hold On Til The Night was one of her favorite albums. She was always a huge fan of Greyson.

"Of course!" I said. I downloaded the song and the music started blaring from the tv. I grabbed the second microphone from her hand and she started to sing.

"I shut the door, and I step outside. It's close to midnight and the fog is in and the streetlights."

"With the sound of Big Ben," I took over. "It reminded me. It was only yesterday when we first met in that café."

"And our worlds entwined." We sung together. Before the chorus started, Alli ran downstairs from her room with a brush in her hand and started to sing with us.

"Oh, don't you know? I'm gonna shout it from the rooftops now, baby. I'm ready to go! Oh, don't you know?" Alli grabbed her phone and called Greyson. "It doesn't matter if the sun's going down on me, you light my world, my little London girl."

"Hey, babe." Greyson answered. We all sang into the phone.

"Sunglasses on. You take me to Camden town, as you share your headphones with the Kinks and the Rolling Stones. As you walk around in your leather boots. All the boys are staring but you're not caring cause you're so rock and roll." Greyson joined in after that.

"So rock and roll! Oh, don't you know? I'm gonna shout it from the rooftops now, baby. I'm ready to go! Oh, don't you know? It doesn't matter if the sun's going down on me, you light my world, my little London girl." We all started laughing after that.

"You guys are amazing." Greyson said.

"We know!" Leilani, Alli and I said together. I missed my best friend. I loved having her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leilani:**

"Alli, can I sleepover?" I asked.

"Course." She answered.

"Kay, well, then I'm gonna have to go home and pack a bag. Come with me?"

"Sure." Alli quit out of tumblr and shut her laptop.

"CODY, I'M SLEEPING OVER. ALLI AND I ARE GOING TO MY HOUSE TO PACK A BAG." I yelled upstairs.

"OKAY." Cody yelled back. It was silent for a minute.

"CAN I DRIVE YOUR CAR?" I asked him. He appeared at the top of the stairs and threw me the keys.

"Hurt my baby and you're dead." He said.

"Don't worry, Cody, I won't get hurt." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his out at me and walked back into his room to continue his game of Call of Duty.

"Leggo." I said to Alli. I got into Cody's car and put the key in the ignition. "This car is a freakin' beast."

"Right?" Alli agreed. "Cody never lets me drive it, though."

"I'll let you drive it on the way back. Cody doesn't have to know." I said, pulling out of the driveway.

"Yay!" Alli cheered. We drove to my house, which only took about ten minutes. We jammed to Lady GaGa on the way there. When we arrived, I locked Cody's car, which didn't do much, since the top was down, and took my house key out of my pocket.

My mom wasn't there because she was out working. My parents were divorced, so my dad lived in New Orleans.

"Just to let you know, Greyson is staying the night, too." Alli told me as we were walking to my room.

"Paaaaaartaaaaay!" I said. Alli laughed. "You and Grey are so adorable together."

"So I've been told!" Alli said. She grabbed my pajamas from under my pillow, where I always kept them, and threw them into my bag. "You know, it's weird. Cody's starting to act a little different around you.

"How so?" I asked, throwing a pair of shorts into my bag.

"He looks at you differently. Differently than he did before. He smiles when anybody mentions you and his eyes light up when he sees you. He's always in a good mood around you. I think he loves you, and honestly, I think he's loved you for a while." Alli said. She was completely serious.

"Alli, that's ridiculous." I said, zipping up my bag when I finished putting it together. "Cody's my best friend. Nothing more."

"You're all Cody talked about before we got here."

"I'm sure he just missed me."

"We all missed you, but we didn't talk about you 24/7 like he did."

"Alli. We're just friends." I said. "Now, come on, do you wanna drive for not?"

"YES!" Alli yelled and ran out the door. She came back in after a few seconds. "Can I have the keys, please?" I tossed her the keys and she ran back out again. I rolled my eyes and followed her out to the car. The ride back was silent, except for the occassional "he loves you" coming from Alli. I couldn't picture Cody liking me, let alone loving me. I didn't see why he would, anyway. I'm just plain old Leilani Rosin.

**Cody:**

I heard the car coming up the driveway followed by Greyson's "God dammit!". I had beaten him at Call of Duty... again.

"Greyson!" I called, as if he were a puppy dog.

"Huh?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Alli's home!" I said, again, as if I were trying to excite a puppy. Greyson's face lit up.

Sure, it was awkward that my best friend and my sister were together, but I have to admit, Leilani was right; they looked great together. I could tell Greyson really liked her, too.

_Almost as much as you like Leilani._ I heard a voice say inside my head.

What?

_You heard me._

I don't like Leilani.

_Yes, you do._

No, I don't.

_Yes, you do._

No, I don't. end of story.

_Whatever you say._

The slam of the front door snapped me out of my little argument with... myself?

_I'm your conscience._

Great, now go away.

Greyson jumped out of his bean bag chair and ran out of the room. I followed him and went downstairs in time to hear a "hey sweetie." directed at Alli and see her and Greyson peck eachother's lips. Leilani nudged me with her elbow.

"How can you not think that's cute?" She asked.

"I never said it wasn't cute. I just said it got awkward sometimes." I told her. She nodded, smiling at the couple as if they had been together for forever.

"Let's build a fort!" Alli suggested. We all agreed, started setting up the bases and draped blankets over them. It was a tall fort. Maybe three to four feet tall and it had three "rooms" - one big one for all 4 of us to hang out in, one for Alli and Greyson to sleep in and one for Leilani and I to sleep in. We all went into the 4 person room and decided to play a game.

"Truth or dare, anyone?" Leilani asked.

"Hell yeah!" Alli said.

"Alli!" I snapped. She rolled her eyes and Leilani patted my shoulder.

"First, I'm gonna go get some snacks." Leilani crawled out of the fort and Alli started smiling at me.

"What? I asked.

"Just admit that you love her already!" She whisper-yelled. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, leaning in forward so Alli could hear me whisper. "I don't like Leilani." She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, come ON, Cody! We all know you like her! Everyone does except for you two!" She told me. I turned to Greyson. All he did was nod.

"Just think about it." Alli said, just as Leilani came back with a bag of Sour Patch Kids and a bag of MnM's.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing." Alli, Greyson, and I said at the same time.

"'Cause that's not suspicious at all." She said, her eyebrows knitting together.

"It's nothing, Leila." Greyson said.

"Okay, whatever." She said, opening the bags of candy and putting them in the middle. "So, who goes first?" She asked, popping a green MnM into her mouth.

"Me!" Alli said. "Greyson, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He chose.

"Whoo doo youu loveeee?" Alli sang.

"Youuuu." Greyson answered, poking her nose. She scrunched it up and pecked him on the lips.

"They're so in love." Leilani whispered in my ear, which, strangely, gave me chills. I shook it off and interruped my love struck sister and best friend.

"Okay, Grey, your turn." I told him.

"Right. Leilani, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Leilani answered, chewing on a yellow sour patch kid.

"Whoo doo youu loveeee?" Greyson said, repeating Alli, who lightly hit the back of his head while he laughed.

"No one. I hate all of you." She said seriously. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. She laughed along. "Cody, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I chose, feeling like a badass.

"I dare you to... take off your shirt and dance to Single Ladies."

"OH HELL NO."

"Fine, keep your shirt on. But, you have to dance to Single Ladies."

"Fine..." Alli took out her iPhone and put on Single Ladies. Everyone crawled out of the tent and watched as I danced. So embarrassing.

**Leilani:**

I couldn't stop laughing.

"Leilani, shut up!" Alli whined.

"I'm sorry, but that was hilarious!" I said between laughs.

"Yes, we know, Cody dancing like Beyonce is very funny, but you need to calm down." Greyson said. I stopped laughing.

"You know, you're really calm. You barely even laughed at that." I stated. Greyson just shrugged. "Whatever, Cody, your turn."

"Greyson, truth or dare?" Cody asked.

"Truth."

"Wimp."

"Just ask me a question." Greyson said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you ever plan on having sexual inter-"

"CODY!" Alli interrupted him.

"What? I don't want you being a teen mom." He said.

"Greyson and I are both smarter than that." Alli told him.

"Hey, I'm just wondering. People make mistakes." Cody said. "Just answer the question, please?"

"No, not until we're both ready." Greyson answered.

"Good answer." Cody said, crossing his arms.

"Alli, truth or dare?" Greyson asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... slap Leilani's ass." He said. I laughed.

"You're such a pig." Alli laughed. "Stand up, Leila." We both stood up and I danced while Alli slapped my butt. Once again, I couldn't stop laughing. Once I finally stopped, Alli started talking.

"Cody, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to..." Alli thought for a minute. "kiss Leilani."


	3. Chapter 3

Just a heads up, this chapter has sexual refrenses in it. Not, like, a sex scene or whatever, but stuff that talks about it and yeah. kyoucanreadnow.

**Cody:**

"Excuse me?" I asked. Alli did NOT just do that...

"You heard me!" She said. "I DARE you to kiss Leila!"

She did just do that. Crap.

I looked over at Leilani. She just shrugged.

"Do you care?" I asked.

"Not really. It's just a kiss. It's not like we've never kissed anyone before. And we're best friends, so let's just promise to not make it awkward."

"I promise." I said. We linked pinkies and we leaned in...

And we kissed.

And I felt sparks.

**Leilani:**

I felt sparks. What? I just felt sparks kissing my best friend. That's not supposed to happen...

We pulled away and just looked at eachother. He smiled at me, so I smiled back. I didn't think about it for the rest of the night. Or, at least, I tried not to. We played some more truth or dare, a little of Would You Rather and then we watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt 2. It was 3:38 a.m. by then and we all decided to go to sleep. We changed into our pajamas and crawled into our little rooms in the fort. Then I remembered I was sharing a room with Cody. Oh well. We promised not to make it awkward.

"Hey, Leilani." He said, crawling into the room.

"Hey, Codes." I replied.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I'm not that comfortable with Alli and Greyson sleeping in the same "room"." He whispered.

"Cody, it'll be fine. They won't do anything. Greyson said they won't do anything until they're both ready."

"But what if they're both ready right now?"

"You honestly think they'll do it on the ground with us right next to them?" I asked.

"True, true..." Cody said. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." I said. "You just need to give Alli a little space. She's getting older. Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if she already lost her virginity."

"Leilani!"

"What? I'm not a virgin, and I'm only a year older than her!"

"I didn't need to know that."

"Sorry."

"It's just... I wouldn't like it if she lost her's before..." He stopped. "Nevermind."

"Cody..." I started. "Are you a virgin?"

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"I honestly think that's sweet." I told him. "It means you don't take advantage of girls."

"Yeah, I guess." He said. "I get teased because of it though."

"That is the stupidest thing." I said. "Just don't let it get to you."

"I don't." He said.

"Good." I yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Night Codes."

"Night Lei." I turned on my ipod and set the sleep timer. I fell asleep to one of Cody's songs: Angel.

**Cody:**

I woke up the next morning to Leilani singing Forever and Always by Taylor Swift.

"And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. Cause I was there when you said forever and always. You didn't mean it, baby."

I made a small noise to let her know that I was awake. She looked over and saw me.

"Morning, Cody." She said, smiling.

"Morning." I replied. "Waking up to you singing is a pretty good way to wake up."

"It's not like I'm Adele, Cody. I'm not some crazy talented singer." She said.

"You're way too humble." I said, sitting up. "You ARE a crazy talented singer!" Then I got an idea. "You're coming to the studio with me today. And you are singing Forever and Always in the recording booth. And you WILL get signed. Believe me." She sighed.

"I don't know, Cody."

"COME ON, Leilani, PLEASE!" I begged. "I SWEAR you'll get signed!"

"FINE. I'll go." She gave in. "When do we have to go?"

"What time is it?"

"Like, 10:30."

"We have to go in, like, 10 minutes." I said. "Start getting readyyyy!" I sang. I crawled into Greyson and Alli's room to see Greyson's arms around Alli. I smiled at how sweet he was to her. Well, time to ruin a perfectly cute moment. That sounded gay.

"WAKE UP YOU GUUUUUUUUYS." I yelled and shook them both.

"Cody, shut up." Alli groaned, throwing her pillow at me and putting her head on Greyson's chest.

"It's 10:30. We have to go to the studio in 10 minutes." I said. Greyson was the one to groan this time. He ran his fingers through Alli's hair.

"Come on, Al, up." He told her.

"Ugh." She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. They got out of the fort and got ready to go. On the way there, I told Greyson and Alli about my idea.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"She'll get signed." Greyson said.

"Definitely." Alli agreed.

"Told you." I said to Leilani.

"Whatever." She said. I didn't know what was up with her. I thought she would be excited about this. We got to the studio and I told my manager that I wanted him to hear Leilani sing. He agreed and she walked into the recording booth and sat down. We started the music and she started singing.

_"Once upon a time I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_We caught onto something, I hold on to the night_  
><em>You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me<em>  
><em>Were you just kidding cause it seems to me<em>  
><em>This thing is breaking down we almost never speak<em>  
><em>I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened please tell me<em>  
><em>Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door<em>

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
><em>And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all<em>  
><em>And you flash back to when he said forever and always<em>  
><em>Ohh<em>  
><em>And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong<em>  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>I was there when you said forever and always<em>

_Was I out of line did I say something way too honest _  
><em>That made you run and hide like a scared little boy<em>  
><em>I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute<em>  
><em>now I'm not so sure<em>  
><em>So here's to everything coming down to nothing<em>  
><em>Here's to silence that cuts me to the core<em>  
><em>Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute<em>  
><em>but I don't anymore<em>

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
><em>And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all<em>  
><em>And you flash back to when he said forever and always<em>  
><em>And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong<em>  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>I was there when you said forever and always<em>

_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so_  
><em>Ohhh<em>

_Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything_  
><em>Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything<em>

_Back up, baby back up, please back up_  
><em>Back up, baby back up<em>

_Cause it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong_  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>I was there when you said forever and always<em>  
><em>ohhh<em>  
><em>I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called<em>  
><em>And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all<em>  
><em>And you flash back to when we said forever and always<em>

_And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong_  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>I was there when you said forever and always<em>  
><em>You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always."<em>

I smiled at Leilani when she was done and she smiled back. Maybe she was excited after all. I looked at my manager and his jaw was dropped.

"She's amazing." He said. He turned on the microphone so that Leilani could hear him. "Could we sign you?" Leilani's eyes were wide. She smiled a gorgeous smile...

Yes. Gorgeous.

I realized something while she was singing. I did love Leilani. I just couldn't admit it.

She nodded. She was going to be famous.


End file.
